


Luminescence

by ryoasukas



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoasukas/pseuds/ryoasukas
Summary: OC





	Luminescence

**Author's Note:**

> brief OC thingy I wrote out a while back! @__@ 
> 
> minor warning for body horror..?

A quiet sense of doom seemed to envelop Jae. It crawled up from his feet and wrapped itself around his arms and legs and forced itself through his mouth till he was choking on his words. He stayed as silent as the night, eyes looking up at the sky. 

Indigos of vast shades and purples ranging from lavender to a deep burgundy seemed to illustrate the world before him. There was an unnerving lack of calamity here in the wilderness of limbo. It was frighteningly calm. No cupids were engulfing the innards of an innocent creature, nor tearing the jaw from a rotting carcass. The stench of blood and grime did not carry heavy in the air here. It was easy to breathe — the cool tones of the grass and branches harmonized with the crisp breeze that swept through the night — the wisps of the bioluminescent fae which made their way through the forests, a striking teal. They seemed to glow- no, they did glow. Jae’s eyes widened in bewilderment. The fae was delicate, some resembling deer with long and thin limbs. Others daintily flowed throughout the air, appearing to have a similar consistency to a lightweight fabric or silk.

Despite the variety in appearance, all creatures here held a similarity. It was in the translucence of their flesh. In any other circumstance, Jae would have thought it to be disturbing the way their bones were visible — the fact you could tell their organs pulsated and when their lungs filled with air. In this instance, he was thoroughly entranced by it. They were majestic beasts, and each step or movement they made felt intentional. The ground surrounding them reflected the light they expelled, and oh was it beautiful. Flora of all types seemed drawn to these animals, or rather, the illumination they provided them. They leaned towards them instinctively, only to be gently plucked from their roots and consumed. The vegetation itself had fallen into a sense of security, only to be betrayed and eaten soon after. The state of beings here was so natural that Jae highly doubted there was any other place in all of the expanse of limbo just like it. 

He thought it to be one of the gorgeous things he’d ever seen before. The overwhelming serenity of it all tore at his soul and left behind the magnificent illuminations he had seen in place. He seemed to glow, at this point.

Still, he could not shake the feeling of impending doom. It was as if Death’s hot breath was on his shoulder and his trembling hand brushing against the nape of his neck.

He shivered visibly at the disconcerting sensation. He had sworn he would get out. He’d escape with Cyrus and make sure they’d have a life. They needed a reality far away from here. They were far too young to be confined in this limbo for an eternity, as elegant as it was. He reassured himself of this fact repeatedly, whispering it to himself over and over.

As the night went on his voice trailed off into incoherent mumbles as his eyes locked with the view before him once more. Oh, the lights. The lights! He could not shake his eyes from the fixtures in front of him.

He wanted to stay there forever, sprawled in the grass and watching quietly as the darkness tugged at his limbs. Jae did not notice the figures watching from behind him amongst the trees — the eyes of all diverse shapes and sizes that discerned his existence with nothing but the raw hunger of feral creatures.

He was trapped, and he did not realize it.


End file.
